


Gelado

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eles são namorados, Ererictober, Fluffy, M/M, Relacionamento a distancia, Sexo na praia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Com a proximidade do aniversário de namoro, Eren reflete sobre como sente falta de ter seu namorado por perto.「Cap 1 ⭑ Ererictober ⭑ Dia 2 ⭑ Abraço」「Cap 2 ⭑ Ererictober ⭑ Dia 9 ⭑ Praia」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Collections: Ererictober





	1. Querência

Era mais uma vez noite de primeiro de abril, normalmente não era uma época fria e  Eren nunca foi do tipo friorento, mas quando se lembrava que Levi costumava ficar abraçado a si em noites frias quando os dois insistiam que seria ótimo passear na beira-mar ainda que fizesse 10ºC do lado de fora, ele se sentia gelado, como se aquele corpo que antes aquecia Levi agora fosse feito de gelo.

A meia-noite chegava e o frio aumentava junto com uma sensação de vazio imensurável, em breve seria 2 de abril, aniversário de 6 anos de namoro onde os dois só passaram 3 anos juntos, o fato é que mesmo antes dos dois começarem a namorar, Levi fazia parte da aeronáutica como Capitão, quando estavam com três anos de namoro o homem já havia subido de patente três vezes, se tornando Coronel na última e sendo enviado para outro país simultaneamente.

Ainda se lembrava da alegria do homem de ter seu esforço reconhecido, Levi costumava ser bem sério em público, mas as paredes daquela casa já presenciaram diversos episódios em que o mais baixo simplesmente saia correndo pela casa para abraçar  Eren , ou pra pular em seus braços e enchê-lo de beijos. Aquele dia, ensolarado até demais, o dia que Levi iria ser condecorado e subir de patente, fazia parte desses episódios raros. Mas chegando à noite Levi não estava mais feliz, muito pelo contrário, aquele sol todo parecia ter derretido toda a alegria do homem, foi quando ele informou que estava sendo enviado a outro país.

E se de manhã havia recebido mil abraços calorosos, a noite por mais apertado aqueles abraços fossem ainda eram gelados demais, como se aquele homem já tivesse desaparecido dos seus braços.

Agora faziam quase 3 anos que não via o namorado, os dois combinaram que continuariam juntos apesar da distância, mas por Deus,  Eren nunca se sentiu tão só. Tinha seus amigos, tinha sua família, tinha até mesmo a família de Levi ali consigo, todos o apoiando e parabenizando por aguentar ficar todo esse tempo longe de seu amor, mas só ele sabia que não estava aguentando nada, que todas as noites só queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que quando acordasse Levi estaria fazendo carinho na sua coxa como era acostumado a fazer.

E a sua maior dor era saber que seu namorado estava em outro país sozinho, ele tinha família e amigos, mas quem Levi tinha por lá? Isso lhe dava um misto de tristeza e ciúmes. Por mais que confiasse no mais velho, não conseguia evitar de pensar que talvez só ele estivesse se sentindo só, que talvez Levi tivesse alguém para abraçar nas noites frias, alguém pra caminhar com ele à noite, alguém pra conversar até dormir. E ainda assim, o ponto alto de seus dias eram as mensagens trocadas, e algumas ligações ao decorrer do dia, era como se a voz e a escrita de Levi lhe deixassem um abraço no coração, ainda que fossem sempre mensagens e ligações tão curtas por causa do fuso horário e responsabilidades de cada um.

Aquela casa beira-mar ficava mais sufocante a cada dia, tudo nela tinha dedo de Levi, tudo foi escolhido e comprado por ele, até mesmo o sofá novo comprado no ano passado tinha sido Levi, as únicas coisas de  Eren ali dentro eram as roupas e o computador, ainda que as roupas ficassem bem melhores no baixinho que costumava usá-las o tempo todo.

Tinha ainda o violão no canto da sala que foi tecnicamente ideia de  Eren , numa conversa sobre o passado o mais novo descobriu que Levi havia aprendido a tocar quando ainda era um escoteiro e que até tinha se metido a compor. Quando foram morar juntos Levi apareceu com esse violão tocando uma música para o moreno, música que ele mesmo compôs e que virou uma espécie de hino,  Eren cantava todos os dias de manhã ao acordar o namorado, não que precisasse acorda-lo, este geralmente fingia estar dormindo só esperando  Eren acordar e cantar pra ele.

Ele sabia disso, e amava o jeito sútil de Levi de demonstrar que queria ouvi-lo, que o amava, que não se incomodava com aquilo, que seu dia só começava depois que Eren cantasse.

Eren ainda recebeu outras músicas, mas nada superava a primeira, a música que contava dos dias especiais que os dois tiveram juntos, momentos que nenhum dos dois esqueceriam e que agora estavam eternizados nos acordes daquele violão.

E agora, saindo de casa para tentar desocupar sua mente do furacão que Levi deixou quando partiu,  Eren andava calmamente com seus pés na areia, assistindo as ondas cobri-los de tempos em tempos, indo pra lugar nenhum, até onde quisesse e talvez sem voltar tão cedo, não tinha pra que voltar tão cedo, não havia ninguém lhe esperando. Não teria ninguém lhe esperando por muito tempo ainda.

Ele havia deixado o celular em casa, queria aproveitar aquele céu estrelado sem ter que responder mil mensagens de  Mikasa preocupada, sua irmã era provavelmente a única que percebia o quanto a ausência de Levi o fazia mal, mas era sufocante, ter pessoas o lembrando de que ele estava sozinho era sufocante e exaustivo. Ele queria continuar a vida de onde parou e deixar o espaço de Levi ali pra quando ele voltasse, mas era impossível, Levi estava envolvido demais na sua vida, era impossível até comprar o pão sem lembrar do outro, depois de três anos ele achava que já teria se acostumado, mas ainda esperava ser abraçado por trás enquanto cozinhava, ou sentir o outro deitar por cima dele durante algum programa de tv, era automático rodear seus braços na cintura do homem e abraçá-lo. Talvez fosse disso que ele sentia mais falta, dos mil abraços durante o dia. 

Eles eram grudentos em casa,  Eren se lembrava das vezes que fez trabalhos acadêmicos com Levi sentado no seu colo o abraçando enquanto dormia, só porque não queria dormir sozinho na cama. Lembrava também de como o menor gostava de suas costas, sempre o abraçando por trás e enchendo a região com beijos. Lembrava também que sempre corria para abraçar Levi quando ele chegava em casa. Esse aconchego fazia falta demais.

De repente  Eren não sentia mais forças para continuar andando, o mundo estava pesado demais, era difícil segurar a vontade imensa de chorar então ele sem perceber já tinha parado sua caminhada e estava de frente a um conjunto de rochas que ficavam naquela parte da praia onde os dois resolveram morar. Era longe da capital, mas perto o suficiente para serem apenas 40 minutos de viagem pela manhã e era bem sossegado durante o ano inteiro, exceto no veraneio que vinha uma superlotação de gente, mas eles tinham o privilégio de viver onde os outros iam passar as férias, de viver num cantinho deles, quieto e isolado onde o amor deles era grande o suficiente para preencher o silêncio das demais estações. Ou pelo menos era assim que  Eren via antes, quando Levi estava ali. Hoje em dia as vezes dava até medo ficar sozinho ali sem uma alma viva por perto. Claro que existiam outras pessoas morando ali, mas era sempre tão vazio.

Eren estava preso demais em sua saudade para perceber o vento carregar um cheiro familiar, ele estava com a mente longe demais para ouvir seu nome ser chamado, ele estava anestesiado demais para notar aquela aproximação. Foi só quando sentiu braços o rodearem por trás que ele despertou do seu transe e golpeou a pessoa para ser soltado, uma das vantagens de namorar um militar é que ele foi ensinado a se defender. Levi havia o ensinado muito sobre luta corpo-a-corpo e também como usar uma arma caso precisasse, não que ele tivesse alguma, mas ele podia desarmar a outra pessoa e se defender.

– Bom saber que você ainda sabe se defender, mas nunca pensei que você ia usar esse golpe em mim, amor. – Aquela voz tão familiar soou por seus ouvidos, fazendo  Eren se virar desacreditado.

– Levi! – Chamou já sentindo seus olhos marejarem, não demorando nem mais um instante para se jogar aos braços do mais velho.

– Onde você  tava com a cabeça que não me ouviu chamar? – Perguntou.

– Em você. Pensando em você, como sempre... – Respondeu.

– Meloso como sempre, Yeager, você não mudou nada?

– Fiquei mais meloso. – Admitiu apertando mais o abraço, não queria soltar aquele homem, não quando ainda não tinha certeza de que aquilo era real, talvez fosse só mais um de seus sonhos, não soltaria seu namorado tão cedo.

– Eu também  tô com saudade, amor – Disse depois de um tempo, aquele abraço certamente estava ficando mais longo que o normal –, mas eu quero olhar pra você, te beijar, pode ser? – Pediu fazendo um carinho nas costas do rapaz, sendo apertado com mais força em resposta.

– Não, eu quero ficar assim até amanhecer. – Eren respondeu em birra.

– Podemos pelo menos sentar então? – Dessa vez  Eren concordou, levantando o namorado em seu colo antes de sentar para se manter no abraço aconchegante.

– Tão cheiroso... – Comentou com o rosto enfiado na dobra do pescoço do homem.

– Eu realmente quero te beijar agora. – Confessou antes de empurrar o namorado contra o chão de areia, tomando seus lábios em seguida, não demorando para sentir aqueles braços o rodearem para mantê-lo ali. – Feliz aniversário de 6 anos,  Eren . – Disse entre alguns beijos.

– Não vá embora nunca mais, por favor. – Eren suplicou baixinho, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelos cantos dos seus olhos.

– Do jeito que você tá me abraçando, eu duvido que eu seja capaz de sair pra qualquer lugar. – Brincou.

– Eu  tô falando sério, Levi, eu não mereço esse castigo, eu quero você aqui, você tá proibido de ir embora, é uma ordem Coronel.

– Agora sou Brigadeiro, e eu não irei a lugar, mas com uma condição,  Eren Yeager.

– Ainda tem condição? – Perguntou amuado, colocando um bico fofo demais para Levi aguentar.

– Sim, case comigo. – Pediu entre selares.

– Caso.

– Ótimo. – Respondeu antes de encostar a cabeça no ombro do mais alto que ainda estava deitado na areia, deixando aqueles braços quentes o apertarem o quanto quisessem. Levi suspirou longo antes de relaxar naquele aperto, aquele era seu lugar favorito no mundo, o abraço apertado daquele homem era sua casa, muito mais do que o imóvel beira-mar que havia comprado apenas para mimar o moreno.


	2. Carência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei horrores pra trazer isso, mil perdões!!!
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: Gente eu não sei se vocês conhecem o projeto, mas sou ADM do EreRiren Agenda que consiste em um projeto com temas mensais para fics/desenhos e outras formas de arte que envolva Eren e Levi como um casal, muita fic que eu escrevo aqui vieram desse projeto. O projeto tá só no twitter e como muita gente não usa muito por lá eu fiz um servidor no discord pra quem quiser entrar. É completamente livre, você pode entrar pra ajudar como capista/beta/helper, ou pode entrar pra ficar por dentro dos temas e escrever fanfics pro projeto. NÃO EXISTE NENHUMA SELEÇÃO é completamente livre e sem compromisso, faz quem quiser fazer, ajuda quem quiser ajudar e etc. Vou deixar o link do servidor nas notas finais!

Ainda que fosse uma época de noites frias, Eren e Levi se sentiam bem aquecidos um pelo outro, abraçados deitados na areia da praia, Eren conseguia até mesmo sentir algumas ondas acertarem seus pés aos poucos, sendo a razão que o fez despertar de seus devaneios e dúvidas sobre se o homem que amava realmente estava ali deitado em cima de si.

― Daqui a pouco o mar vai alcançar a gente, vida...  ― Avisou tornando a beijar seu, agora, noivo. 

― Que tal a gente aproveitar enquanto não chega?  ― O mais velho sugeriu com um tom de voz que denunciava suas intenções. Ora, e quem podia julgá-lo? Estava há 3 anos sem sentir o cheiro, os toques ou o gosto do seu amado, ele realmente não se sentia com vontade de esperar mais dois minutos que fossem para tomá-lo em seus braços e fazê-lo seu mais uma vez. 

― Vai entrar areia no meu cu, Levi!  ― Reclamou se erguendo um pouco para se apoiar nos antebraços e fazendo uma expressão desgostosa. 

― Não se você ficar por cima, quero te ver sentando, vida. Já faz tanto tempo...  ― Pediu distribuindo selares pelo queixo e boca do noivo enquanto roçava seu início de ereção contra o corpo do outro. 

― Sorte sua que eu já me preparei...  ― Concordou se sentindo tentado a viver aquela experiência. Moraram juntos naquela praia por alguns anos e nunca haviam transado à beira-mar, havia uma primeira vez para tudo, não é? 

― Como é que é, Eren?  ― Perguntou parando abruptamente tudo que estava fazendo para estimular o moreno e o olhou sério e indignado. Não havia dito nada a ninguém sobre sua volta para fazer uma surpresa ao mais novo e simplesmente ele está “preparado”? 

― Os planos pra hoje eram andar até cansar, voltar pra casa, me masturbar e chorar até dormir, então eu me preparei...  ― Respondeu corando e aproveitando para mudar suas posições, jogando o futuro marido na areia e se levantando para tirar a calça. 

― É isso que tem feito nos nossos aniversários?  ― Perguntou sem realmente saber o que responder diante daquilo, mas estava aliviado em saber que não foi trocado por algum rolo casual. E sim, não havia mais nenhuma desconfiança, Levi genuinamente confiava em Eren e sentia que não seria amor de verdade se algum dia faltasse confiança entre eles.

― Levi, se quiser que eu seja honesto...  ― Começou com um olhar triste e aproveitou para desviar dos olhos do outro com o pretexto de dobrar a calça. – Tenho feito isso quase todos os dias... 

― Podia ter me ligado, amor... Podíamos ter feito isso juntos. 

― Sexo por telefone? Eu tenho meus limites, ficaria com vergonha alheia de nós dois.  ― Falou corando novamente e agora podendo sentir o vento frio castigar suas pernas. 

― Tá muito frio?  ― Levi perguntou tirando a sua jaqueta pesada e oferecendo ao seu noivo.  ― Venha logo pros meus braços, quero te fazer se sentir bem... 

― Você me esquenta, não é?  ― Perguntou sugestivo. 

― É a minha intenção.  ― Respondeu recebendo o mais novo em seu colo, não demorando a começar passear com suas mãos pesadamente pelas coxas do outro. 

― E se nos pegarem aqui, Levi?  ― Se preocupou. 

― Falaremos em alemão pra fingir que somos turistas e nos safarmos.  ― Respondeu sem dar muita importância, estava mais focado em marcar o pescoço daquele que muito em breve estaria usando seu sobrenome. 

Eren queria contestar aquilo, mas os beijos e chupões em seu pescoço combinados com as mãos que passeavam pesadamente por suas coxas tiravam completamente o foco do seu raciocínio, fazia muito tempo que queria estar sendo tocado assim novamente, ele até mesmo se sentia como se tivesse voltado a ser virgem e estava ali sentindo aqueles toques pela primeira vez.

Levi ainda tinha em sua mente a questão de Eren ter se preparado porque ia se masturbar, certamente a sua mente não ia ignorar a ideia de seu noivo fazendo algo que em sua imaginação era simplesmente sexy demais e isso só piorava e atiçava sua curiosidade ao máximo.

― Então meu amor, no que você pensava quando se tocava sozinho? ― Resolveu perguntar, torcendo para que o mais novo não tivesse uma crise de timidez, pois conhecia aquele homem bem demais e sabia que às vezes ele corava por completo e começava a gaguejar enquanto tentava mudar de assunto. 

― Em você me fodendo… ― Disse como se fosse continuar, mas nada veio até ser ouvido o estalar da mão do mais velho em sua coxa. ― Em diferentes contextos.

― Eu quero detalhes, Eren. ― Pediu antes de tomar os lábios dele num beijo molhado enquanto levava uma de suas mãos em direção a entrada do noivo, logo notando que havia um plug anal ali. ― Então é isso aqui que tem me substituído? ― Perguntou movendo o objeto, fazendo Eren soltar um arfar pesado contra seu ombro.

― Nah! Esse é apenas o Levi vigésimo sexto, depois te apresento aos outros. ― Respondeu de forma provocativa contra os lábios do mais velho.

― Vigésimo sexto?! Porra… ― Apesar de ter se assustado com o número, Levi não deixou de estimular o outro movendo o plug em sua entrada de forma lenta.

― Mas claro que nenhum deles se compara ao original. ― Afirmou levando sua destra até o volume na calça do outro, se apressando em abri-la.

― É mesmo? Só acredito se você parar de enrolar de me contar o que tanto fazia e imaginava.

― Hm… Ontem eu usei uma venda e… ― Começou e logo sua consciência apareceu e o impediu de continuar, aquilo era muito vergonhoso para si. ― Pra que isso? Só me come, por favor.

Levi queria rir da pressa do mais novo, mas ele no fundo se sentia da mesma forma, talvez toda essa conversa suja fosse melhor aproveitada após os dois gozarem ao menos uma vez. Eram três anos sem o contato um do outro pessoalmente, três anos sentindo falta de tudo que envolvia o outro, e Levi não pretendia sair de perto do seu moreno tão cedo, então teriam tempo para mais provocações em outra hora, naquele momento ele deixaria o noivo relaxar, afinal já era um milagre Eren ter aceitado fazer aquilo em um lugar público.

― Em casa a gente continua essa conversa então. ― Se deu por vencido, tirando o plug de forma bruta, fazendo um estalar úmido, ele queria ser mais gentil, mas ambos estavam com pressa. Tinham saudade um do outro e o tempo estava frio, ainda que encontrassem calor um no outro, isso não diminuía o vento gélido que os abraçava. ― Por agora, fico satisfeito se você me usar como um de seus dildos. ― Sugeriu e deu um sorriso de canto ao ver que pegou o noivo desprevenido

Eren podia sentir a cabeça do pau do seu noivo encostada em sua entrada, Levi propositalmente fazia que ia entrar e então tirava. Ele não iria fazer nada, queria que o moreno tomasse o controle, Eren certamente podia dizer que sentiu falta daquele olhar presunçoso como quem diz "E aí? Não vai usar meu pau pra se foder?" pois aquilo realmente estava o deixando ainda mais excitado. Aquele homem ainda era o mesmo provocador de sempre e ele estava feliz que isso não havia mudado, por seu noivo ainda ser o mesmo. 

E ele mesmo ainda se sentia igual, como se o tempo tivesse congelado para os dois no tempo que ficaram separados. A única diferença que Eren podia notar em si mesmo fora a de se tornar um completo "desesperado por Levi" como ele costumava pensar de si mesmo, já que jamais se chamaria de pervertido, era apenas um colecionador de dildos e outros brinquedos sexuais que o serviam de consolo por estar tão longe do único homem que o fazia se sentir bem. Não que ele tivesse testado a teoria, mas ele sentia que não precisava. Levi sempre seria o único para si.

― Amor, promete pra mim de novo. Promete que não vai mais me deixar sozinho. ― Eren pediu encostando os lábios contra os do outro, mas deixando com que Levi ainda pudesse falar contra sua boca.

― Eu prometo, meu amor. ― Ele ouviu de resposta, e era somente disso que precisava para sentar-se sem cuidado contra aquele pau que estava tão bem posicionado para penetrá-lo.

Eren já sabia que nenhum dildo ou plug no mundo jamais chegaria perto do que era o pau do Levi. Podia não ter um sistema maravilhoso de vibrações, mas ele podia jurar que conseguia senti-lo pulsar dentro dele e sensação melhor que essa só havia uma, sentir o calor dos seus abraços enquanto também sentia o calor do seus sêmen o preenchendo. E Eren podia se considerar um homem de muita sorte, pois isso foi o que mais sentiu naquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do discord: https://discord.gg/KTeB7CTRj3  
> Twitter do projeto: https://twitter.com/ereriren_agenda  
> Carrd do projeto: https://ereriren-agenda.carrd.co/
> 
> Obrigada por lerem até aqui!! <3


End file.
